Problem: Convert $3\ \dfrac{4}{7}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${3}\ {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $7$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{21}{7}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{21}{7}} + {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{21}{7}} + {\dfrac{4}{7}} = \dfrac{25}{7}$